


Darcy Lewis Celebrates the Holidays

by DeathsSilentApproach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsSilentApproach/pseuds/DeathsSilentApproach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of drabbles that answer the December Prompts Challenge.  I will try to post them once a day.  </p><p>Day Two Prompt:<br/>Summery:<br/>Darcy flies in to New York. Typically a fight breaks out and Darcy gets annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Booths And Heros

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy flies in to New York. Typically a fight breaks out and Darcy gets annoyed. Day Two of the December Prompt Challenge.So this is my first Thor/Marvel story. I'm sorry if everyone seem OOC. I still hope you enjoy.

Darcy had arrived in the middle of the night and she had never been to New York and it had become obvious that Jane had forgotten that she was flying in.  It was either that or Science! had swallowed her whole until someone could drag her away from it once more. 

So in an attempt to call her and ask for a ride or even for a taxi she had tried her phone only to come up with a dead phone. Wondering around the street outside the airport Darcy spotted a phone booth. Marching through the foot deep snow to it she prepared to reach for it only for it to burst open and a man in what appeared to be a flag made into an outfit to burst out sprinting toward the street where a commotion had begun to occur.

Snow was flying every where and Darcy found herself covered from head to toe before she could move very far away. From above her she heard the hum of energy that normally proceeded something landed. In her experience that could only mean bad things and her first reaction was to whirl around and get them with her taser. Her expression faltered and her armed lowered as she processed the fact that Iron Man was in front of her. 

"Dang it," Darcy muttered as she turned and trudged back away from the fight and Iron Man and Captain America. "Its just my luck. First Jane forgets I'm coming. Then Captain America comes out of the phone booth while a fight breaks out." Kicking the snow around her she groaned as another thought came to her, "Dang it! I still haven't finished shopping for presents and Christmas is in two days!"


	2. Rings and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes time to reflect on past events and to reflect on what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's dress can be found here http://www.dhgate.com/product/2013-85th-oscar-dresses-silver-floor-length/156697011.html.

Darcy sat looking through her jewelery box. She had an event to prepare for and all she needed to do was choose was the accessories to wear with her floor length silver gown. Her hair was pulled up and into a elegant bun with delicate wisps of short hair graced the nape of her neck while curls framed her face.

She had been sifting through the different pieces when she came across a familiar ring. It wasn't the most pretty of pieces nor was it one that she, as an adult, would now wear. The tarnished ring simply said fuck you. At the point in her life when she had worn it frequently it had fit her feeling perfectly. Everything had gone three sheets to the wind and nothing good was happening.

However now things couldn't be better. She had friends (family really) and someone who she could see herself someday marrying. Tilting her head she gazed unseeing at the small ring in her hand. Maybe it was time for it to go away? She didn't need it anymore. It was time to move on and to pick up where she was now. It did no good to only think on the painful parts of her past.

It was Christmas Eve and it was time to finish up and meet with her partner. It was time to forget the past and instead be thankful for all of the things that God had given her.


	3. Baby its Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds the rarely remembered library of Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to have taken a darker turn then I planed.

It was snowing outside and the ground outside the tower was piled high with previously fallen snow. Snow plows hadn't been able to reach the tower yet due to being on other streets. This was not a usual circumstance but it is what it is. 

Darcy Lewis had planned to take a trip the Macy's store; however when she had taken her first and only look outside she had turned around and marched back up to the labs. Flopping into the chair she rested her head back and idly swung back and for slowly. What else was there to do? She couldn't get home. Jane was in her room with Thor. Tony was bugging Bruce and the rest of the Avengers were who knows where.

On her next swing she caught site of the emergency exits plans hanging on the wall. A single room marked on a map on the floor two levels above the lab caught her eye. I was a library. Since when did the tower have a library? Shrugging her shoulders she figured, why not? Upon reaching the only door in the corridor marked library she entered it to come up short. The room had no rhyme nor reason to it. from desk to ceiling were stacks upon stacks of books. What in the world? Seriously, how did no one get lost in this place? "Hello?" Darcy called out hesitantly. 

A wisp of wind ruffled her hair as books suddenly began to tumble down around her as the tower shook and the world around her seemed to explode with noise. 'Oh great just what I need weeks before Christmas,' was the last thought to cross her mind as darkness seemed to swallow her whole.


	4. Terror And Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter. The after math of the explosion and the people's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I will probably only hint at pairings.

Steve glanced around at the people around him. Everyone was accounted for from the Avenger's team however there was one of the lab assistants missing. "Has anyone seen Darcy?!" Doctor Foster, Thor's dame asked frantically as she rushed toward them.

A check of the crowd around him confirmed what he already knew. Darcy, Jane's assistant wasn't here. "Does anyone have any idea of where she would be?" More shakes were all that greeted this question. "Did anyone try calling her?"

Jane's face lit with hope. Lifting her phone out of her purse she dialed a familiar number, "Hi this is Darcy. If this is Son of Col please leave a message about the where-abouts of my IPod. If this is anyone else please leave a message at the beep." 

"It went straight to voice mail," Jane's voice trembled as she ended the phone call. "Darcy always answer's my phone call no matter what she is doing. Where is she? She was planning to stay in the tower due to all of the snow. She probably got bored and went exploring. Has anyone checked the blast area in case anyone was caught there?"

Steve and Tony exchanged glances. They didn't want to say it but it had to be said, "It is very unlikely that if anyone was in that area let alone the room it was concentrated on that they would have survived."

Tony took over from there, "The area that was hit hardest was the library and it hadn't been completely finished. Almost all of the books were not in a bookcase yet and so were stacked on top of each other.

"Darcy has to be fine. She just has to be. It's almost Christmas and I promised her the best Christmas of her life! She's never had a good one."

Steve sighed, "Keep calling her if she is there even if it goes to voice mail it should ring. Hopefully we find her fine and dandy." With that he, along with the rest of the Avengers strode toward the Tower and slowly made their way to the blast sight. Upon reaching the correct floor they were greeted with the sight of splinters of the remains of the door sticking out of the wall opposite where it had once hung on its hinges. Remains of books were scattered everywhere. Yet one ray of light speared through the chaos. Faint music could be heard upon the air. It sounded close. Not to far in yet it was muffled. That could mean it was buried under hundreds of books. "Lets start clearing the debris from the door in. If we are lucky she will be close by. Darcy? Is that you? Can you hear me?"

No answer greeted them but the strain of a melody sung through the air once more. Slowly one by one they entered the room as they cleared the books out of the way. Tony pulled out his phone and once more called the familiar number. Once more the melody sounded out. It sounded so close but where? Suddenly Thor gave an exclamation, "Here! Help me!" 

Minutes later found them standing there with a familiar form held gently in Thor's arms. A soft groan rang out, "Darcy?" Tony asked tentatively.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I am glad you asked for my phone number."


	5. Dear Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cards, and favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for day Nine of the December Prompt Challenge. Sorry for skipping the last few days but I have had no inspiration for the pictures.

Darcy sighed as she sat in front of her table with a blank Christmas card in front of her. She was attempting to write something to her father. They had never gotten along but she still loved him. She could remember the last time the family was all together for Christmas and how her sister had given him a mug that read, Dear Dad thank you for putting up with a spoiled, ungrateful, messy, bratty child like my sibling love your favorite.

How true that was or at least it was to her father and sister. Technically though they were not related by blood but still the ties were there. She loved them but they didn't seem to care one iota about her. From behind her a commotion occurred and pulled her attention away from the blank card. "Darcy! You believe me right?" Tony complained as he struggled with Jane.

With a soft laugh Darcy rose, "What am I supposed to believe you about?" Rising from the chair she left behind the blank card and the feelings that came with the season. These people were her family, and that was all she could really want for Christmas.


	6. Door Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki strikes and nothing will ever be the same.

Loki chuckled menacingly as he wove his spell. His entire concentration was on the human female that his so calked brother was so infatuated with. If he couldn't have what he wanted most then neither could Thor.

OoOoO

Things had change a lot in the last few months since Jane had been changed. Darcy found herself skulking about the tower with nothing to do and very few people to speak with. It was Christmas time and no one was home. Well, except for Thor, but Thor was neither Christian nor was he in the mood for any celebrations. A quiet meow drew her attention to the half open door. Atop it sitting rather regally was a Maine Coon cat. Its luxurious fur was a soft almost golden brown color that draped against the door due to its length. "Hey Jane." Darcy called softly, "Are you going to come down from there anytime soon?"

Jane the cat jumped down to twine about Darcy's ankle, "We will fix this Jane!" Darcy's voice had a slight quiver to it despite the conviction that was in the sentence.


	7. Posture Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy needs some training. She just didn't expect this to be part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 of the December prompts challenge. Sorry that I haven't updated until now. Its been a hectic few weeks.

Darcy grimaced as she reached up to place the books atop her head. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her with an expression that screamed, 'Why are you asking something you already know the answer to?' "Of course. I wouldn't be having you do this unless it was."

Sighing she lowered her hands as she slowly began to move about the room. Two steps into her walk about the books tumbled to her feet. "OUCH!" Darcy yelled as she grasped her foot in her hand and hopped about the room. All this for helping out Steve? "Exactly what am I going to do that will help Steve?"

"You'll have to wait and see wont you?" The grin that was making an appearance on Natasha's face was more frightening then it usually was. "Pepper will be here soon with what you need to wear."

"Wear? What do you mean what I need to wear. I didn't agree to anything for something that needs me to dress up."

"Yes you did when you said you would help Steve. Well he needs a companion to go the the charity gala with him. I cannot go and Pepper is going with Tony." Natasha was slowly moving toward Darcy as though she were some sort of animal she had cornered.

"Darcy, Natasha? Are you there?" Pepper came striding into the rarely used library holding a garment bag. Spotting them she glided over and began to unzip the garment bag. "I'm so glad you agreed to go with Steve. You two will make a lovely couple for the couples competition. Here is your dress."

Darcy felt faint as Pepper revealed her dress for the evening in question. I was floor length and pooled around her feel in a train. The skirt itself had a slit up the right side up to mid thigh exposing a gauzy material under neath. The top was halter style that exposed just enough cleavage to be pleasing but not over done. The whole dress was midnight blue with white stitching in the form of tine eight point stars. The gauzy material was a red so dark it nearly looked black. "Pepper, this is too much," she whispered as she reverently stroked the fabulous dress.

"No, it is perfect. You and Steve will most definitely match."


	8. Agents of Hydra Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on Darcy not being who she says she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 of the December prompts challenge.

Darcy wasn't always Jane's assistant. Once upon a time she was part of something far different and far more dangerous. She didn't speak of that time anymore. She hadn't told anyone about that part of her life. 

And for once Darcy realized that she would have to speak of that past for here it was right in front of her waiting for her to speak. Swallowing she opened her mouth only to close it once more. Closing her eyes she steeled herself and spoke, "Hello Soldier, its been a long time."

The winter soldier stared at her with narrowed eyes, "How did you survive? Your death was announce in the news." Around the pair the Avengers and the Shield agents alike jolted as they spoke. The question in everyone's mind was, 'How do they know each other.'

"One of the suits always pulls through. It's never mattered who just that one does. You know that Soldier." Darcy's shoulders were slumped even as she seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Of course you do Diamond. I just didn't realize, nor did Hydra, that it was you. After all you were the weakest of you four."

"Always underestimating me were you not? I lead you all to that conclusion for a reason. I wanted you to underestimate me. It made it a lot easier for us to get me out of Hydra's clutches."

"Suits? Diamonds? What are you talking about." Tony demanded as he stepped into the space close to Bucky Barnes and Darcy Lewis were they stood facing off.

Darcy emitted a hollow laugh. There was no joy nor happiness, "We were a group of four people that at any given time could be sent out by Hydra to take care of missions that couldn't be handled by the Winter Soldier alone. If one died then another was brought in to take their place. We came from all over the world. My parents sold me to Hydra when I was seven to pay back their debts to them. I escaped at the age of thirteen. Our identifying marks are the marks on our wrist. Mine is a diamond, hence the nickname Diamond."


End file.
